Olga Bariosova
Olga Bariosova was an ex-Russian soviet assassin who was assigned by Dreyfus to kill Clouseau. Olga lied in wait in Clouseau's hotel bedroom, planning to use all her wiles to do him in. Instead she decides to run away with the Inspector, believing she has found the man of her dreams. The Movie When Dreyfus used his knowledge of the underworld to enlist an army of vicious assassins to kill Clouseau, he rounded up deadliest assassins from every country. When all had been killed due to Clouseau's clumsiness, only the Russian and the Egyptian assassins were left with Olga Bariosova being the Russian assassin. Little did they know that Dreyfus sent in his own assassin disguised as the Inspector himself to kill Clouseau. When the imposter had walked into the hotel that Clouseau was staying at Olga was right behind him. When she had gotten Clouseau's room key and discovered his bedroom floor, she was ready for the kill. She had enter Clouseau's room not hearing the Egyptian shot the fake Clouseau in the bathroom. Olga had gotten onto Clouseau's bed, turned on romantic music. When the Egyptian had exited the bathroom he had discovered the sultry Russian laying on the bed with a fur coat waiting for Clouseau. She did not know that the Egyptian was not Clouseau because he turned the lights off to hide his face. Olga proposed to make love to him and thought Clouseau was very passionate. When the real Chief Inspector arrived to his hotel bedroom, the Egyptian assassin left. With the inspector turning the lights on he did not notice Olga in his bed. Olga woke up and noticed Clouseau left to the bathroom thinking that he's the man that involved her emotionally. She turned the lights off and got out of bed wearing nothing but her coyote coat to get a cigarette in the other room. When Clouseau walked out of the bathroom he noticed his bed was all messy thinking it was the maid's fault. When he got in bed, he notices the lights on in the other room and goes to turn them off not noticing Olga. With the inspector getting back in bed looking at a magazine, Olga quietly walked over to the bathroom. Clouseau turns the lights out and goes to sleep. Olga then comes out and gets in bed with Clouseau. She startles Clouseau with her cold hands revealing herself and requests that he comes back to bed with her. With the inspector not knowing who she is or why she is calling him darling makes an excuse and goes to the bathroom. Olga still unbeknownst to him not being the man she was in bed with is confused. When Clouseau calls room service about Olga, he notices the imposter in his bath tub dead. Olga asks if she could take a bath with him and that he should let her in because she is cold. When Clouseau lets her in she begins kissing him passionately. Clouseau then is interrogating her of the shot imposter in his bath tub, to which Olga has no idea about and walks over to the deadman. Asking who he is Clouseau, with his clutsy nature, says he looks familiar. Olga points out that he looks like him and takes off his fake mustache. The Inspector recognized him as a thug of Dreyfus that he sent to prison earlier. Olga asks why is he in his bathtub dressed as him, which Clouseau remarks it is a question he can very easily ask her. Olga then stands up and points out that he had been shot and that she does not carry a gun. Revealing her naked body in the fur coat Clouseau believes her. Olga then tells her who she is and that she was assigned to kill him while hugging him in her chest. She says she was considered the perfect liquidator because no man had ever involved her emotionally until that night. She ask Clouseau if he could fall in love with and ex-Russian agent while declaring her feelings for him. Clouseau then discovering where Dreyfus is located, leaves a very confused and depressed Olga. Olga had decided to remodel Clouseau's old apartment while he goes off to confront Dreyfus. She waits for Clouseau in his bedroom telling him she gave Cato the night off. Walking away from the wall revealing a foldable bed in the wall, she then gets into bed and watches Clouseau struggle to remove his clothes. They soon begin making love when Cato then sneaks up on them and startles them which makes the bed go back into the wall. Breaking through the other side of the wall Clouseau, Olga and Cato fall into the Seine river where the ending credits take place. After the Film It is unknown to what happened to Olga if after the ending events of the fifth film she gets furious and leaves Clouseau or Clouseau breaks up with her and gets back together with Maria Gambrelli from the second film "A Shot in the Dark". Category:Film characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline